and EAT IT!
by genderless-but straight
Summary: just read it! it's supossed to be funny! um...it's kinda my take at what's happening at hq when Raito is having his "i'll take a chip and EAT IT!" moment. I've decided to add more! so tell me what you think!
1. and EAT IT!

**hey! well i randomly thought about this last night actually, so i was all like 'hey why not?' so please tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: i owns only this laptop and even that my dad is threatening to take away from me. :-(**

"Wow Yagami-san" L said while sitting on a couch in the headquarters. They were currently watching the Yagami family because of some suspisiouns that L had. The one they where watching now was Yagami Raito.

"What is it Ryuusaki?" Soichiro Yagami asked. He was still a little miffed that L thought Kira was in his family but he was sure that L wouldn't find anything.

"Your son must really like chips"

"Chips?"

"Yeah, I mean look at him! He just keeps taking a chip and biting down on it savagly! It's actually kinda scary." Soichiro looked at L a little weirdly.

"i...guess?"

"Maybe he's Kira? Maybe savagly attacking chips is how he kills people! Maybe he's killing people right before our eyes and we're doing nothing to stop him!!" L said pretty calmly.

"Oh My Gawd! You must be right!! What do we do!? What do we do!?" Matsuda cried histarically(sp?)

"Or" Soichiro put in. "He's having a snack while he studies." Matsuda seemed to calm down at that.

"Well yes that's also possible but a lot less intiresting" Soichiro was now mad. 'So now my son just has to be Kira!? L you are really getting on my nerves.' He thought.

"Well by any means" L continues. "He sure is weird when it comes to food consuming" Soichiro now looks at the great detective with quiet a weird look. 'Is he seriuse?(sp?)'

"Yeah, _he's_ just weird like that" L just nods at Soichiro's statement in agreement while he continues to watch Yagami Raito take a chip.....and EAT IT!!

**SO yeah that was my atempt at something funny. tell me what you think! (that means reveiw!)**


	2. Cooked spaghetti

**HI! hoped you liked this!! thanks to my reveiws from the last oneshot thing!! I'm thinking about just putting different little one-shots in one little story thing........anyway tell me what you think!!**

**Disclamer:i don't own Death Note, if i did L wouldn't die and neither would Mello or Matt :'(**

**Cooked spaghetti**

"Hmm," L said/hmmed as he wrote down who-knows-what in his note pad. Soichiro and him were at HQ watching Raito, and L wouldn't stop 'hmming' and not even giving an explanation.

"Hmmmmmmm" Soichiro couldn't take it anymore. It's been going on for _hours_.

"Did you find something Ryusaki?" He finally asked. L looked at Yagami-san then looked right back at the screens.

"Yes, yes I did."

"About Kira!?"

"Nope." Soichiro looked at L a little confused.

"Then-?" Soichiro starts but L cuts in.

"Oooh! What's this?" L watched as Raito pulled out what appeared to be a magazine. Soichiro looked appalled.

"I...I can't beleive MY SON would read that...that rubbish!!"

"It's not rubbish at all," L puts in. "He is after all a teenaged boy. ....but...." L quickly zoomed in on the magazine. "Oh, just girls."

Soichiro looked even more appalled at that statement.

"What are you suggesting!? That my son would look at anyother...well..."

"Well Yagami-san he _does_ spend_ hours_ on his hair in the mornings, and have you _seen_ the way he sits?" said L "Also another bit of information his, and yours for that matter, last name backwards spells imagay."

"MY SON" Soichiro bellowed."IS PERFECTLY STRAIGHT!"

"Yes well so is spaghetti untill you heat it up a little." L said with a voice of indifference. If looks could kill, L would be dead and burried so far under the earth that he could shake hands with satan. "Calm down Yagami-san. It's only a 5% possibility. Nothing you should worry about."

Soichiro seemed to calm down a little at that, but he was still visibly angry.

"But..." L starts. "He is a _very handsome _young man." Soichiro visibly paled and walked off muttering somthing about coffee as Watari walked in.

"What's the matter with Yagami-san?" Watari asks after seeing Soichiro's ghost white face.

"He doesn't like it when I compare his son to pasta. Nor can he take a joke." L mutters quietly.

"What was that?" Watari asks.

"I want cake." Watari just rolls his eyes and sets a slice of strawberry short cake in front of L. L gleefully dug in.

**Hi! thx for reading! please reveiw!!**


End file.
